memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Steven Behr
Since the beginning of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in 1993, Ira Steven Behr has been a creative force. Ira Steven Behr was executive producer of the series, as well as a writer of several episodes. He was also a producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation from 1989 to 1990. Ira Steven Behr graduated Lehman College in New York City and studied Mass Communications and Theater at Brandeis University where he was offered a playwriting scholarship. However, he moved to Los Angeles instead to pursue a career in writing comedies for television and film. But instead of comedy, Behr became known for his television dramas. His first breakthrough was on the James Garner television series Bret Maverick. He later served as story editor for the series Jessica Novack. Behr was also writer/producer of the series Fame, Once a Hero, and Bronx Zoo. He can be seen sitting at a table in Vic Fontaine's lounge in DS9's finale, "What You Leave Behind", along with other series writers and producers, presumably as part of the holographic audience. After Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ended its run, he has been involved in many other successful television shows. He was a consulting producer on Dark Angel and was an executive producer on the The Twilight Zone. He is now an executive producer and writer on René Echevarria's The 4400. In pieces of background signage (such as the [[USS Defiant dedication plaque|USS Defiant (NX-74205) dedication plaque]]), there is a listing of Behr's name, meaning that in a literal interpretation, there is a Starfleet officer named Ira Steven Behr. Writing Credits TNG * "Yesterday's Enterprise" (3.15) (with Richard Manning, Hans Beimler and Ronald D. Moore) * "Captain's Holiday" (3.19) * "QPid" (4.20) DS9 * "Babel" (1.05) * "The Nagus" (1.11) * "The Storyteller" (1.14) * "The Homecoming" (2.01) * "Rules of Acquisition" (2.07) * "Second Sight" (2.09) * "The Maquis, Part II" (2.21) * "The Collaborator" (2.24) * "The Jem'Hadar" (2.26) * "The Search, Part I" (3.01) * "The Search, Part II" (3.02) * "Fascination" (3.10) * "Past Tense, Part I" (3.11) * "Past Tense, Part II" (3.12) * "Heart of Stone" (3.14) * "Prophet Motive" (3.16) * "Distant Voices" (3.18) * "Through the Looking Glass" (3.19) * "Family Business" (3.23) * "The Adversary" (3.26) * "The Way of the Warrior" (4.01+02) * "Little Green Men" (4.07) * "Homefront" (4.11) * "Paradise Lost" (4.12) * "Bar Association" (4.16) * "Shattered Mirror" (4.20) * "To the Death" (4.23) * "Broken Link" (4.26) * "Apocalypse Rising" (5.01) * "Trials and Tribble-ations" (5.06) * "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." (5.07) * "The Ascent" (5.09) * "In Purgatory's Shadow" (5.14) * "By Inferno's Light" (5.15) * "Ferengi Love Songs" (5.20) * "Blaze of Glory" (5.23) * "Call to Arms" (5.26) * "A Time to Stand" (6.01) * "Favor the Bold" (6.05) * "Sacrifice of Angels" (6.06) * "The Magnificent Ferengi" (6.10) * "Far Beyond the Stars" (6.13) * "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" (6.17) * "His Way" (6.20) * "Profit and Lace" (6.23) * "Tears of the Prophets" (6.26) * "Image in the Sand" (7.01) * "Shadows and Symbols" (7.02) * "The Siege of AR-558" (7.08) * "The Emperor's New Cloak" (7.12) * "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" (7.15) * "The Changing Face of Evil" (7.20) * "What You Leave Behind" (7.25+26) DS9 Novels * Legends of the Ferengi with Robert Hewitt Wolfe External Links * * Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven de:Ira Steven Behr es:Ira Steven Behr nl:Ira Steven Behr